Genocidal Snap
Definition The Genocidal Snap is the mission of Thanos. To get all of the Infinity Stones and put it in his Infinity Gauntlet, and kill half of the universe in order to 'balance' the universe. It, of course. Caused universal and global chaos throughout the universe and the inhabitants of several planets with life. Effects Something's happening... - Mantis before disintegrating as well. The effects of the snap is universal. It affected the whole universe and killed half of the universe. As Thanos explained, when he gets all of the Infinity Stones. All of the stones will work together to kill the half of the universe and it will balance the population of the planets of the universe. The snap cause creatures of different planets and realms to disintegrate and die. It probably caused vehicular crashes and unexpected shutdowns of several companies that provide natural resources for the creatures that live in their own planets. It will probably cause universal chaos since the inhabitants will likely be surprised and be shocked on how the creatures start to disintegrate. Anatomy As stated, the Infinity Stones worked together in order to kill half of the universe. The powers and the effects of the stones can be divided into two parts of the snap. The Main '''Effects and the '''Details. Note: The Anatomy is only a fan theory theorized by fans of Marvel like me. Main Effects Space Stone 'Range Enhancement: '''The Space Stone is used in order to enhance the effect of the snap. The Space Stone enhances the range and affected ''the whole universe and the half of the population of it. Reality Stone 'Disintegration: '''The victims are killed by deforming their physical bodies by disintegrating them. Not to be confused on the detail that the Time Stone added, sometimes the Time Stone's detail ability don't work on some victims and did not decayed, but still disintegrated. These victims are Star-Lord and Doctor Strange as their ashes can still be seen with the color of their skin, hair, etc. The Reality Stone deformed the victims' physical bodies in order to ''erase them from existence. Power Stone 'Enhanced Power: '''The Power Stone enhances the Infinity Stones and increased also their strength of their powers. Meaning, that the user is not the only ones that can be granted infinite power from the Power Stone, but also the other stones. The Power Stones ''enhanced the strength of the stones to also make the effect universal. Time Stone 'Timing Arrangement: '''The Time Stone made all of the victims to be affected at the same time by arranging the timing of the snap. Meaning, that the victims start to die just right after Thanos snapped. The Time Stone ''made all of the victims to be affected at the same time. Mind Stone 'Binding (Mental): '''The Mind Stone binds Thanos' mind to the other stones in order for Thanos to achieve his mission. This can also be the explanation also on how Thanos got teleported to the Soul Dimension. Maybe, he want to see if Gamora might still be alive and since he is linked with stones, he is teleported in order to talk to Gamora. The Mind Stone ''linked Thanos' mind in order for the genocide to happen. Soul Stone 'Soul Teleportation: '''As seen in Thanos, he is teleported to the Soul Stone for his chance to talk with his 'deceased' daughter, Gamora. Meaning, that in the universe, the victims will likely be dead since they don't have their bodies. But, their souls are still alive but trapped in the Soul Dimension. The Soul Stone ''removed the souls of the victims and trapped it in the Soul Dimension. 'Binding (Soul): '''The Soul Stone binds the victims' souls in order to be affected by the snap. The Soul Stone ''picked the victims at random. Category:Events